


Midnight Domination

by Fenris30



Series: The Red Witch and the Watcher [1]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Dominance, F/M, Fight Sex, Foreplay, Fucking, Genital Piercing, Magic, Masochism, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Scratching, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: Raven is sent on a mission by That Man; the mission is one he has had before-go track down I-No and teach her a bit of a lesson for disobeying him. It was not the first time he had to do this...nor would it be his last, he knew.This time, the 'lesson' seemed to take a bit of a different turn...One shot. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning: as you see from the tags there's a bunch of rough crazy stuff in this, so...yeah. Much moreso than my usual work.

Raven was almost at the location that he was told about; it was a large, old castle.

One that he heard I-No had been poking around.

That Man had given him his orders; once again, I-No was causing trouble, as she would...and once _again_ , he'd have to teach her a bit of a lesson. He was used to such orders. It was usually fairly quick, and then she would grudgingly agree to behave...somewhat.

In a way.

Raven was exceptionally old, immeasurably powerful, and one of That Man's most trusted 'employees', for lack of a better term. Despite his frightening demeanor, Raven actually had fairly good intentions; it was in his wishes that man and Gear could live together in peace. He actually still had enough idealism buried somewhere in his usual nihilistic and sadistic tendencies that he believed it could happen.

Most found him just a _bit_ strange though, to put it lightly. His intense sadomasochism-the man could barely feel or sense anything but pain anymore so it was one of the only things he could derive pleasure from-coupled with his creepy exterior and sometimes cryptic and eerie way of conversing did not often get people warming up to him. Once they saw him in battle-particularly if he had gotten to feel pain-they tended to keep a _very_ long distance, as he got downright murderous. This side of him often overshadowed his often well-read and well spoken side who actually liked to document history on some of his odd spare time.

I-No, on the other hand, was generally out to cause trouble most of the time, which she usually did; she would _occasionally_ attempt to further their goals...usually only if it helped _her_ out in some way. 

The two had a bit of an odd working relationship, but they were able to tolerate each others company, and they even had a habit of throwing some rather...suggestive dialogue to one another, generally out of earshot of anyone. It was sort of their way of having 'fun' on the job, so to speak. I-No was much like him in ways; sadomasochistic to the extreme, thought she _really_ seemed to like anything sexual. He swore half of her dialogue was double entendres.

As time went on, the discussions had grown more risque, and could travel into downright perverted as of recently. He wasn't sure why, but he supposed he would sort of try to find ways to amuse himself from day to day. He had a lot of days left, to be sure.

A _whole_ lot.

Reaching the doors, he pushed them open and walked inside; it was abandoned long, long ago. He had no idea what she was doing in this place. Plotting, perhaps. Maybe trying to make it her own, as he could imagine her liking her own castle one day as she fancied herself the ruler of everything.

Pushing his hood down, he continued inside, admiring the dusty old pieces; he imagined these may have been made perhaps...three hundred years after his birth, if he were any judge. He collected a lot of knowledge in his time. He debated snapping a few pictures when he heard a sound.

“Who's there?” a sharp voice said; he recognized it immediately as I-No.

“Aren't your... _superior_ magical skills able to discern that on your own?” he said, a slight mocking tone. He knew she didn't like to have her powers mocked, as she prided herself as 'The Red Witch.'

“Oh,” she said, her voice turning slightly disappointed...though also developed a tiny bit of a teasing tone. “It's you.”

“Don't sound so excited,” he said, continuing on. She played a few notes on her guitar as she walked around, sitting on the throne that she had been standing behind. It was a large, old throne made of stone; he wondered who used to sit it. Back in the days, it would have lavishly been covered with silks and velvet, though there was nothing much of that left.

I-No took a provocative pose, letting her legs hang over an arm of it, crossing one over the other, setting her large, red hat over to the side. Raven had to smirk at this.

She _was_ alovely woman to look upon. He was still able to occasionally find beauty in things, or he tried to. She had medium-length, slightly unkempt black hair, rather piercing green eyes and fair skin; she was lightly built and not too tall. While she was healthy and in good shape, she mostly let her magic do the talking for her; her magic and her music, which were intertwined.

He thought with amusement how she also had a rather mean swing on that guitar of hers when necessary. It felt rather good the few times that she had whacked him with it.

Walking over to her as she lounged, she looked over at him, a coy expression on her face. “What does Asuka want now?” She would occasionally use his real name. 

“What did you do?” he asked.

“You probably already know.”

“You weren't supposed to tamper with those gates. You know that.”

She pouted, strumming Marlene-what she affectionately named her guitar-again.

“You guys aren't any fun.”

Raven shrugged. “We don't know what they'll do.”

“Exactly.” She grinned, raising her eyebrows. She stood, walking over to one of the walls to examine an old, faded tapestry. It may have actually been rather pretty in its time. “We don't know what sort of power it holds. Why not let me go...examine things?”

“Because he said not to.”

“Are you _that_ beholden to our boring boss?”

He walked over to her, an eyebrow raised. “He gave me my purpose. I listen to him.”

I-No slid a finger down his chest, which was covered in a strange strapped, sleeveless leather shirt. “I could give you some purpose, you know...”

He grabbed her wrist, moving it up. His grip was incredibly strong. “I guess I need to figure a suitable punishment again? It seems that imprisonment didn't work too well.”

She glared at him, trying to move her hand...but couldn't. He let her go after a few moments, seemingly just showing off how he could get the upper hand.

...It was sort of hot when he did that, actually, though she tried to keep her straight face on.

Raven remained standing in front of her, moving to fold his arms. I-No glared back at him...though secretly, was admiring him. She had done that more often lately. _Much_ more.

What wasn't there to admire? Tall, white-haired, didn't look a day over his late twenties even though he was alive for over a thousand years. He was frightening to most, but she found him incredibly handsome, even with the spike driven through his head.

Hell, she found _that_ kind of hot, too. She also knew how bloody _kinky_ he was, and given that she was extremely free when it came to her sexuality, was tempted more and more to...'try him out.'

Suddenly, she let an arc of power out of her hand and hit him; his body tensed for a moment...and then he grinned at her.

“Well now. Fighting back this time?”

She licked her lips. “Maybe.”

“Was that the extent of it?”

I-No laughed before jolting him once again with even more intense magic. Tensing again, he grit his teeth...though the expression on his face was nothing less than ecstasy. After taking heavy breaths-he swore his heart had stopped for a few moments there-he looked back at her, still grinning.

“You're one of the only people that can do that to me,” he said, his voice low. It was _quite_ nice, to be sure.

“I studied hard in witch school.” She smirked, clearly sarcastic.

Raven regained his composure-he felt rather pleasant right now, for once-before sliding off his cloak. He wound his arms around, seemingly preparing for...something. He smiled broadly; it had a _very_ predatory look. She was _almost_ alarmed for a split second...though not _quite_. The half-second of alarm quickly turned toward arousal at the expression. It had been awhile since I-No had enjoyed the company of another person, and had to rely on her various toys, tools, and her own hand as of late. _Not_ an ideal way to spend one's evening for a classy woman like herself.

“How nice,” he said, letting her know by the tone of his voice he did indeed understand it was sarcasm. He followed by grabbing her by the shoulders in a firm grip. “However, I was still sent on a mission,” he said...before slamming her to the ground, pinning her there. She was unable to move; her face inches from his as she stared into his eerie eyes, the pupil of one with an odd, golden shape, almost like a coin.

While she was in her very compromised position-albeit a rather fun one-she decided to study him a bit more.

He was fairly tall, built very lean and his pale skin made him look almost sickly; but he was still corded with a fair bit of muscle, though it was hard to tell from his choice of clothing. He may have looked more like an agile fighter than a brute, but she knew he held strength far, _far_ beyond how he looked. She had watched him heave the one-ton armored lunk Potemkin around in a fight as if he were a dishrag, slamming him through rock with a single arm, and that didn't even get into what she had seen him do on the odd times he had gotten his hands on enemy humans who actually managed to cause him pain. Despite being a magical prodigy, he seemed to prefer fighting up close when he did; probably because it offered him more chance to be hurt...and to hurt in return.

I-no was rather turned on by the fact that if he wanted to right now, he could crush her like a bug and there would be fuckall she could do about it. Her magic was _incredibly_ honed, but Raven could not die and her body _did_ have physical vulnerability. She could take more than a typical human, to be sure, but with someone of Raven's power, it wouldn't have mattered.

If she _did_ fill him with enough power to kill him-and she was almost certain his heart had stopped a few moments just now as it was-he would pop back up, even stronger from before most likely...he lived for people who were able to actually cause him pain, practically getting off on it.

This was _another_ thing she found incredibly hot, as she was no stranger to that herself.

He finally stood up over her, folding his arms again. I-No made no effort to move, sort of enjoying the view. She smirked at the noticeable erection that he now had due to her magical teasing. He didn't particularly make any attempt to hide it, though he didn't even much think about it.

“I suppose I'll try to teach you a lesson again,” he said, his deep voice with a slight German accent. After so many years, he had lost some of it, but it was still faintly there. It was pleasant to listen to.

“...And what sort of lesson might that be?” she asked. She first reached up to remove the black collar she wore, placing it carefully off to the side. She then reached out to run a finger down the leather of his heavy, studded boot...before channeling another bolt into him, causing him to arch his back into a nearly impossible looking position for a moment; as the shock passed, he leaned forward again, his mouth twisted in a nearly insane grin and his eyes looking just a bit more...unhinged than they were a few moments ago.

He lifted said boot and set it on her sternum-rather forcefully-pinning her there again. A long, fairly wide and apparently prehensile tongue slid out of his mouth and licked his lips.

She had _no_ idea why he had such a freakishly long tongue-he was born as a human, but she knew he could do some strange contortionist things with his body-but this was something she had noticed _rather_ quickly about him.

For _some_ reason.

I-no responded a similar lick of her own lips. “You could crush me _so_ easily, you know,” she said, grinning. She had seen him basically all but explode opponents with the mule kick he would do after stabbing them when he was in one of his sadomasochistic combat frenzies.

Raven chuckled. “I could.” He stepped down a little. “I could break-nay, shatter-every bone in your body right now. Slowly or quickly...however you wanted.” He leaned in more. “Or how _I_ wanted. I seem to be the one on top.”

I-No audibly moaned at this. She wasn't sure if it was the 'on top' part or the whole listening to him discuss how he could break her part, particularly in that voice of his.

Or _both._

Raven chuckled. “I may actually feel bad afterward, though. Would be a shame to lose you so...soon. You're one of the only people anymore who can provide me with any sort of...entertainment.” He pressed down harder. _I already know where this might be going,_ he thought. “I sort of like you, anyway. Would be a shame to waste that talent.”

Truth be told, he wondered why it took _this_ long for his reigning in of I-No to take a turn like this.

“Lose me so soon? I've been around a long time as well.” She nonchalantly brushed away a little dirt from the boot leather as she repositioned slightly, licking her lips. She motioned for him to move the boot closer to her throat. _If I have to go, I could think of worse ways than having this beast ruin me...though fucking would still be my first choice._

He obliged her, moving it a little so it was better set on her neck. Pressing down more, he kept doing so until she started coughing; after he heard her gasp several times-this took a few more moments-he let up again, sliding his foot back down to her sternum and leaning on his knee; she groaned at this, smiling seductively. The claws he wore on his fingertips traced down his face for a moment, leaving red lines that seemingly healed back up in front of her.

“Not enough?” he said. He reached a claw down to touch under her chin before lifting his hand back up.

She could feel herself getting full on aroused, now. He was putting enough pressure on her that she still felt like he could end her at any moment. When he stepped on her neck just then she was afraid she was going to jump him the minute he let up.

Raven was an intelligent man, and quickly deducted that this little 'job' was _definitely_ taking the course he thought of earlier. Not that he minded. I-No was gorgeous and she was one of the only people who could course enough power through his body to actually give him pleasure. Deciding to take a little of the incentive, he removed his white, strapped vest; it took him a few moments, but he eventually dropped it off to the side. He dropped his gloves as well, though kept the rest of his clothing on; he didn't need to remove that. If it came down to fucking, he could just whip it out.

I-no grinned. “Already...?” She examined his chest, with more than a few scars...and two thick steel rings through his nipples, as she could have guessed. Still under his boot, she was quite enjoying how the sharp heel was digging into her skin. She frowned a little when he finally stood off of her, kneeling in front of her and pulling her up by the shoulder, holding her there.

“I know what you want,” he said, licking his lips again.

“Well, are you going to give it to me, or am I going to have to keep doing...this?” She reached her hand around his neck, directing yet another course of powerful magic into him. He moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back; he regained his composure when she stopped. He hoped she would feed more into him, though he knew that it would be something she'd do when she was good and ready, unless he could coerce her into doing it more. She could try to stop his heart again, if she wanted; that had been a _particularly_ nice tingle, to say the least.

He returned the favor by sliding his own hand over by her neck...first carefully tracing the blades around it in a crescent, once again putting her in that danger zone it was clear she enjoyed. She grinned at the feel of the blade around her skin, though he did not draw blood...yet.

She gasped when his hand closed around her throat as he pulled her over to the throne; he sat in it, propping one leg up on the arm. He let her go slowly, smiling evilly at her.

“Oh...so you're sitting in it.”

He nodded. “You can try to get me out of it.”

“No...maybe you'll be just fine here. With me on top that is.” She sent another jolt of power into his neck, which seemingly went right into the pleasure center of his brain.

He hadn't felt this good in _years._

“All of this...” she continued, “And no blood yet...” she frowned, examining her fingernails.

He grinned up at her, lifting his two clawed hands up...

...and ripped them down his own chest without a second thought, forming a sort of double _X_ on the skin, the half-centimeter deep wounds oozing blood.

“I heal quickly...” he said, bringing his hand around to lower her to him.

I-No laughed evilly as she brought her tongue down to one to taste the iron-tinged liquid that flowed from him. She was not a vampire or anything like that, but she did have a bit of a kink for this...

... _both_ ways.

She was alarmed with just _how_ quickly he healed; though she continued to enjoy planting kisses over his chest and running her tongue around it for the time being; she brought her fingernails over to scratch him a little in the process. Raven's hand moved over to the back of her head...giving her a bit of a squeeze-perhaps a bit hard-to remind her of what he could still do.

It just turned her on even more, as her moans told him.

I-No continued on his chest, running her nails around him-hard, given that he wouldn't really respond to anything else, and even this practically tickled to him. Still, he was turned on enough now that he was sort of snowballing in terms of his mood; anything she tried he at least appreciated. Tugging his nipple rings with her teeth got a bit of a growl out of him, she noticed as well, his body tensing for a moment.

She pulled back, licking her lips; he reached his thumb down-the blades close to her again-as he wiped some away. Leaning over, he let that long tongue out of his mouth to trace around her lips, before heading down her neck...to her shoulder...

...where he _bit,_ hard.

I-No yelled out at first at the sudden burst of intense pain...but soon began to moan, as she felt his tongue working over the broken skin, licking away some of the blood that came as he sucked at the spot; there would be a rather impressive looking mark there, even with her strong magics that allowed her to heal things fairly quickly compared to a regular person.

She let her hands run up through his hair; it was surprisingly soft and well cared for, though unkempt. He actually smelled rather nice too; it was a pleasant masculine scent with a lot of leather, given his choice of clothing.

Raven at this point was actually reaching enjoyment. As she would occasionally dig her long nails into his skin and channel electrifying magics through them to actually stimulate his pain center, he felt himself growing stronger, more aroused, and slightly more unhinged, wanting to do more and more to her.

After a particularly harsh shock-this one right at the base of his spine-he leaned back, allowing her to lean forward to bite at his skin for awhile; while he did not feel biting as much as he used to, she managed to sink her teeth in nicely several times as her hand started to reach a bit lower, causing him to take heavier breaths.

As the two began to slow down their cutting, scratching, and biting-Raven even cutting a line in her shoulder with his blade to slowly lick away the blood, much to her pleasure-she stood, setting her leg next to him on the throne, getting her thigh close to him. She wanted to see what he would do.

Raven looked over at her, his eyes with a slightly crazed look still; laughing, he started by lifting her skirt up and out of the way...and sliding a blade up her thigh, closer to her underwear. I-No sucked in her breath, her face getting an excited expression. 

With two deft flicks of his index finger, he cut away her rather skimpy panties, tossing them aside. She scowled.

“They were some of my favorites,” she said, holding onto the spike through his head and sending a rather fierce jolt through it, causing his body to tense up for several moments as his eyes rolled back. By the time she was done, it took him a few moments to snap his head back up, a completely mad grin on his face as his tongue slid slightly out of his mouth. He laughed, panting.

His erection almost started to hurt after that. Recovering, he slid his head over to her thigh...to sink his teeth into _that_ as well.

Feeling herself dripping wet right now, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She had not had a proper release in far too long. She had gotten to induce quite a bit of pain in him, _and_ he had put her through a lot of delicious pain himself-not to mention making her feel like he could crush her a few times-that she was going a bit mad herself. She had no idea when he would decide to get her off, or even how...though she knew what she wanted _right_ about now.

Sucking at the wound he made with his teeth, he pulled back, licking it off, teasing the skin. She grabbed his spike again, moving his head around, smiling evilly down at him.

“I want to know what that tongue feels like,” she said.

He looked at her leg. “You just have,” he said, flicking it over his bite mark again to prove the point.

Sliding her hand down between her legs, she touched herself a moment before sticking her fingers into his mouth. He let his tongue wind around her fingers, listening to her moans at the feel of it. He was surprised he could still taste her a bit...and it was a pleasant, clean and feminine taste. Quite enjoyable, to be sure. He could definitely get into her.

“How long has it been?” she purred, placing her fingers under his chin when he let them go.

“Since?”

She grit her teeth, about to shock him again. _He picked a fuck of a time to be playful._ “Since you've tasted pussy.” I-No was not one to blunt her words.

He thought for a moment...before grinning, his eyes flashing. “Just now, apparently,” he replied, suddenly grasping her buttocks hard, digging his nails in as he pulled her toward his face, letting his abnormally long and flexible tongue snake up inside of her.

I-No let out a long and shaking moan, her hands tangling in his soft hair, trying to position the spike, which admittedly was a bit awkward in a position like this.

Her pleasure mounted quickly; she had no idea what that tongue would have actually felt like, but now she did. _Fuck, it's long,_ she thought to herself, as she tried to reposition herself, as she was still standing there with one leg on the throne next to him and one on the ground as he worked.

Deciding to turn things around, he stood, holding her up as he dropped her roughly back onto the throne, pulling back long enough to move back down. He slid one leg up on his shoulder and held the other up out of the way with an iron grip; despite her flexibility, it sort of hurt.

It just made her hornier.

Glancing up at her now and then, his tongue swirled and lapped, picking up her taste and fluids; she was soaked when he started and things were just worse now. He let it's full length slide up inside of her where he started to thrust; she yelled out, grabbing his head again to send more jolts of energy into it.

When he bit down at that, she nearly screamed in ecstasy.

She had expected a bit of foreplay, not to be basically fucked by what turned out to be a _very_ long and maneuverable tongue; it was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was practically like having foreplay and full on sex _at the same_ time-that was the only thing she could think to equate it to-and any ordinary person she figured would have had a heart attack already.

Not to mention there was the biting.

He dug the blades of one hand into the throne; he even broke off a piece of the stone rather easily, which caused her to eye him again with the same joy that she did when he showcased his power around her. He would occasionally slide the blades down her skin; very lightly, leaving small scratches, but giving her the danger she so enjoyed.

Between her nails digging in, her wonderfully painful magical stimulation, and the fact that his face was buried right between her legs, his tongue pressing against her walls and her fluids dripping down his chin, he was feeling an intense pleasure he had not felt in years...no, centuries. Stimulation coming from all sides. He didn't think he'd feel it again. He could even taste her somewhat; he wasn't sure if it was from all of the other stimulation allowing for it, but he hadn't tasted much of anything in awhile either...and this was _very_ enjoyable as well. 

It was an odd give-and-take they had; each able to dominate the other in some way, and each having something they liked the other to dominate them with...and it was rather refreshing for both of them.

I-No continued to hold into his head, digging her nails into his scalp as she thrust her hips toward him again and again; she almost screamed when she felt him bite directly at her clit...and hold on, tugging it, as the tongue slid deeply inside of her again, thrusting hard. He was not even trying to be gentle; he was straight up all but ravaging her with his mouth, and I-No, in between gasps of pain and pleasure, was loving every second of it.

Her excitement building beyond anything; she was not going to be able to hold it back forever...as good as it felt, it unfortunately had to end sometime.

Raven continued his ministrations, his tongue doing things that she had never felt before-perhaps given it's length and overall maneuverability. He would move over to bite hard at both thighs long enough that she would start pulling him back to her center; she wanted to come so badly at this point, but he seemingly wouldn't let her.

He even slid his tongue back to tease behind her a bit; her eyes widened for a moment when she did this, pleasantly surprised.

Finally deciding she had enough-he had no idea how long this took, nor did he care-he sucked hard at her clit, not letting up until he felt her tense. She muttered a few things under her breath, but it just made him more relentless. 

“Ohhhh...” she moaned low, finally coming. She thrust her hips hard, grinding them against his face; she could hear him drinking in her juices as he pressed into her, his tongue thrusting as deep as it could inside of her, curling, twisting, and pulling out. Breathing heavily himself, as he finished, he pulled away, his lower face soaked and some of her slick fluids still stuck to his chin from her opening. He flicked his tongue to lick them off, going back to bite at her incredibly sensitive clit as she yelled in response, a smile appearing on her face as she dug her nails into his shoulder and jolted him hard with more magic.

“That...” she managed to say, after she was able to recover, “Was the best goddamn head I ever had. Were you a pleasure slave in your past or something?”

Raven laughed, wiping his chin off with his thumb and licking it with the tip of his tongue, his eyes still with a manic look. “No. Just instinct.”

“No one eats pussy like that on just 'instinct.''

He shrugged. “I don't have to do it again if you don...”

I-No's eyes flashed as she grabbed his spike, firing a massive blast of magic into him as his eyes rolled back and he convulsed for a moment before coming to again, a massive grin on his face. “Show me more of that _instinct_ ,” she demanded, pulling him forward.

She _almost_ regret her words when he sunk his teeth into her sensitive clit again, tugging it as he started to ram the tip of his tongue against it. It hurt like hell for a few moments, but then it turned to some of the most intense pleasure she had ever felt.

She went into a whole other world when she felt him turn her around, grasp her butt and begin to tease her from behind; his tongue tracing from her clit all the way back, giving her a sensation she hadn't felt in a very long time...if ever, the way he was doing things. She heard him chuckle as she was bent over the throne in a rather compromising position; almost humiliated...and enjoying it.

He eventually flipped her back over to finish, thrusting his tongue up inside of her like mad.

He could get used to this, particularly since if he let up too long she would send a powerful jolt through him, spiking his pain center and sending him into a bigger frenzy, his teeth working a bit more often during these times.

As he worked one more orgasm out of her-her nails digging into the back of his neck as he panted, he pulled back and stood, looking down at her.

Draped over the throne, her thighs and the stone beneath her were soaked, said thighs were also covered in bites, some of them still bleeding slightly. He leaned down, almost gently licking away some of the blood from them, causing her to grin.

She finally sat up, pleasant shivers going through her. Her hands found his belt as she started to undo him to let his rock-hard member free; she was pleased to see he was of ample size.

Seeing that he had three piercings there, she laughed.

She actually would have been disappointed if he _hadn't._ Raven, not having much that was able to arouse him, had gotten them in an attempt to force some stimulation. It had worked somewhat, but it was only temporary.

“Head like that deserves a reward,” she said, her voice low. She leaned forward to run her tongue up his shaft; while she did this, she slid her hands around to dig her nails into his rear.

He had a rather well toned butt, she thought absently to herself. Her mind was not all there, trying to focus on this while still feeling remnants of pleasure from her incredibly sore crotch area. She would _have_ to find some way to convince him to eat her alive like that again sometime.

Raven pleasantly found out that I-No was rather excellent at giving head, as he felt her deep throat him practically right off the bat, not bothering with any of the light teasing, which she knew would not have much of an effect.

He grit his teeth, a grin forming on his face as he felt her slide two fingers into his rear, deciding to try to stimulate him on both ends. His hands found her head as he held her there, occasionally giving a squeeze, given he knew how much she liked feeling like she could die by his hands.

Chuckling low in her throat, she sucked deeply at him, her teeth biting into him at the same time, as she knew he needed some serious stimulation to get anything from it. As his moans grew-they were soft, but more noticeable-she had an idea she was on the right track.

When Raven felt her start to channel some of her magic into him during this, he growled; his deep voice echoing through the empty stone chamber.

 _That_ had gotten him. He actually felt himself start to build up somewhat from that; I-No smiled at the taste of the salty liquid on her tongue. She wasn't sure how much he could take; given it had been so long, she thought he could end up blowing his load a bit quickly, and she still wanted him inside of her.

Lavishing a bit more attention on his cock, she tugged a little at the piercings with her teeth, rather impressed with how they looked; it was like he came with parts that just made it _easier_ for her to tease him. Her fingers continued to tease him from the other side as well; he threw his head back, his mouth open slightly as he took in feelings that he had long forgotten...and some that he had never quite known. Raven had, in his time, enjoyed the company of both men and women, though not often, not for a very long time, and nothing like _this._

He ran his blades between her shoulders lightly, leaving small scratches behind again. She moaned, giving him one more hard jolt which caused him to snarl again in pleasure. He yanked her head back by her hair, grinning down, his eyes wild.

“You...certainly know how to bring it out of me,” he said, his voice rather low...and incredibly sexy, she felt. He licked his lips, enjoying the view.

She slid her tongue out to lick away a little more of the pre-cum that had started to trickle out, bringing it back into her mouth to swallow, very obvious in her motions. She stood, settling onto the arm of the throne, bringing her leg around to bring him in.

“How long can you last?” she whispered, her voice low.

He nuzzled her neck, pausing to bite down...as he brought his large and very rigid cock up and basically rammed it up inside of her, not bothering to ease it in.

 _We'll see,_ he seemed to say.

She moaned loudly, finding the feel of the pierced length being shoved in roughly all the way up to the base rather amazing. She was already sore from the incredible head he just delivered, and if she were any judge, it was going to be a fun ride.

He thrust hard right off the bat; it was the only way he could. I-No dug her nails hard into his back, occasionally drawing blood and giving him yet more small blasts of her magic, trying to keep him stimulated; Raven had not felt pain-nor pleasure-like this in literal centuries. Biting at her skin-drawing more blood, which only caused her to clamp down around him harder-he held her still as he continued thrusting with a furious pace.

She returned the favor as he was slightly above her given their position; by reaching over to his nipples, tugging at the rings through them with her teeth again, since he had enjoyed that last time.

Slowing for a moment, he started to reposition until he was lying on the stone floor; I-No grinned with delight as she settled back down on top of him, more than happy to ride him until the end. Grabbing the spike with one hand, she came down hard on him as he matched her thrusts; she hadn't been fucked this hard in ages...if not ever, come to think of it, though she wasn't exactly thinking of such things at the moment.

Raven finally felt himself building up for release after some time; due to his unique condition, he could last for quite awhile; though he was rather pleased that he could still seemingly get off.

Seeing him starting to strain, I-No decided to help him along; she passed another large jolt right into his body...and another. He growled louder with each one.

One more and he almost roared; throwing his head back and and digging his fingers into her flesh, he finally came; feeling the release after so long again was absolute ecstasy for him. He thrust until he was finished, before finally settling back, panting. His mouth open, his tongue out slightly, and his eyes closed, he really _did_ look like someone who hadn't had sex in centuries.

I-No eventually settled down on top of him, propping up on her elbows, looking at him there. She was quite tired as well; she was rather ecstatic at this, as she had never actually met someone with the ability to tire her out that badly since the time she had fucked Sol in his... _special_ form.

He hadn't been as violent as Raven beforehand, either.

She finally stood, his cock coming loose with a wet sound; she smiled as she stumbled back to the throne, her body exhausted and sore all over, particularly in her midsection.

Raven stood as well, stretching out as he looked down at her; he had never seen I-No that worn out. He grinned evilly. Feeling still a little frisky, he knelt in front of her, looking up for a moment before letting his tongue snake out to lap a little at the wetness that was still on her thighs.

She looked down at him, a seductive smile playing on her lips. “Haven't you had enough?” He had eaten her pussy raw before he even got around to fucking her. She couldn't believe he wanted more this soon.

“Just...cleaning up,” he said, standing and stuffing himself back into his pants. _That_ had been a load building for awhile. His own hand did very little; he usually, if he wanted to get any sort of self pleasure, had to hurt himself rather harshly first while tugging it off, and even then it didn't always take.

His bare chest was covered in marks and scratches. I-No herself had quite a few; scratches, cuts, bites, and bruises from the bites, and he had bitten her pussy enough that she had a feeling that would be sore for at least a couple of days.

“Also...” she said, shifting around to stand; she was a touch shaky. “Now I need to go back without underwear.” She glared at him, though was clearly in a humorous mood.

Raven folded his arms, tapping a claw on his chin. “You _do_ know I was sent here to punish you. I suppose that will have to be your lesson.”

I-No stared at him, bemused for several moments...before bursting out in laughter.

He walked toward her as she laughed, still standing by the throne. “If you get out of line again, he'll probably send me to fix you again,” he said, glancing at the throne a moment. Blood was spattered on it, as well as where they had started over by the wall.

“Oh...oh _really_ ,” she said, looking up at him. Before she could move, he had planted his boot up on her sternum again, thrusting her to sit back on the throne roughly, as he pinned her there hard, looking down.

She moaned, licking her lips. _He knows how to get me._

“Next time may not be as...nice,” he said, pushing her into the back of the throne.

“ _May_ not be,” she said, her breath growing short. “I _hope_ not.” She played with one of the studs on his boots, seemingly polishing one of them randomly, the tip right against her throat. She looked up at him, a slight scowl on her face.

“You know, you fucked me, you scratched and bit the shit out of me, and I... _let_ you eat my pussy for quite awhile,” she said, teasing. “I don't even get a kiss for all of this?”

Raven leaned over her, his boot still pushing her against the back of the throne. Giving her one more good press, he released her as she looked up at him; he crouched, planting his lips right on hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She obliged, moaning slightly; he kissed rather well for having no experience for ages, and she could still smell herself on his face, which was pretty fucking hot she thought.

They stayed for awhile, fighting each other a bit; biting at each others' tongues and lips.

He finally pulled back, teasing her under the chin with his blades, as she sent one more jolt of magic into him, tingling his pain center as he gave her that crooked smile that he would get. Pulling his odd shirt back on, along with his cloak, he brushed himself off.

“Until we see again. Hopefully I won't have to come back for...more punishment, since it'll have to be even worse next time, I imagine.” He turned, walking slowly out, a small smile on his face.

“Would _hate_ for that to happen,” she said, that teasing tone to her voice. She strummed Marlene a few times, a pleasant tone coming out.

Before he reached the door, she spoke up one last time. “Raven,” she said.

He turned, though not totally.

“I expect you to be _much_ harsher next time,” she chuckled.

He snorted laughter, walking out the door, a smile on his face as shut it behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one got hella kinky. Really, go read about them and check their in-game stuff. They really are this kinky and are very clear they like people to hurt them. 
> 
> Had a ton of fun with this one, though. Usually it's the stereotype of an internet dude saying 'I want X to step on me' IRT a hot woman. I wanted to reverse the role there, because I-No would totally want Raven to step on her, lets face it, and she'd get off on it too. Looking at them, you just know they'd be scratching and biting the hell out of each other. 
> 
> I took a few liberties with Raven's piercings-in his old design, he had a few needles going through his skin, and I figured it would not be unreasonable for someone like him to have his nipples and member pierced. I'd be more surprised if he didn't.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! There is a lack of Raven and I-No material I feel in the Guilty Gear fandom, even though there is a fair amount of material there, and I wanted to start to add to it. Even if it is just a kink-based PWP. 
> 
> Maybe there will be more Guilty Gear from me! 
> 
> (For those wondering about I-No's immortality or 'danger'-remember in GGXX, in one of the endings, she was able to be killed by Baiken-who is known for being one of the series most 'normal' human characters with minimal special abilities overall, so someone of Raven's top-echelon power would indeed be a danger to her if he so wanted. Not that she minds. That makes things more fun for I-No.)


End file.
